


Kinda hot

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Clary helps you take down a vampire.Part of my Valentine2021 event
Relationships: clary fray & reader, clary fray / reader, clary fray x reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 4





	Kinda hot

You grunted as you slammed into the floor. You swiped with your sword at the demon beside you exploded as you struck it. The vampire, you hadn’t seen, it came out of nowhere and knocked the weapon from your hand. 

You grasped for your next knife and flung it forward as Clary hurried past you.  
The knife whizzed past the vampire as it laughed and grabbed at Clary. She tried to fight through it but she seemed to slip as it moved and knocked into her too quickly for her to keep up. You swore under your breath and grabbed at the last knife you had clipped to your leg.  
“You just keep missing. Now you’re little friend is done for.” The vampire snarled out.  
“Yeah. I really don’t think so. She’s kind of mad.” You gestured at Clary, who really did look furios. You watched as she flipped the vampire over her shoulder. She spun while keeping her grip on him and slammed him into the ground. The vampire kicked at gher and managed to get to his feet. Clary grunted and kicked him sharply in the crotch and you watched him collapse on the floor.  
“That was kind of hot.” You said to Clary as she stood and fixed her hair.  
“Oh, well thanks. All in a day's work.” She said as she grinned at you. She glanced at the groaning vampire and back at you. “You know, we need to get this one back to Alec. He might have more information than the others.”  
“Yeah. You take the lead on that. I don’t want to piss you off after seeing that!” You agreed. She laughed and shook her head as you continued to describe how impressive her moves had been from where you were standing. The discussion went on for the entire trip back. Clary rolled her eyes as you started describing it all over again when you found the others. Izzy insisted on a blow by blow description of the spectacular show which had now blown out of proportion as you over described everything in your retelling.


End file.
